Piano no Ame
by Cnidri
Summary: A jovem ex-pianista Takanohara Ame só queria dormir sem o seu vizinho fazer tanto barulho.


Capitulo único.

Tente entender que, você não vai entender.

Takanohara Ame, 16 anos, ex-pianista, atualmente sem futuro e vontade de viver. Mora em Namimori uma cidadezinha pequena e pacata, mas muito bonita e moradores bem receptivos, ou melhor dizendo, quase todos se considerar o demônio de Namimori como o morador mais violento.

Takanohara ouvia mais uma vez a explosão diária na casa vizinha da frente, irritada por seu sono ter sido interrompido novamente, contou em sua mente quantas vezes naquele dia ocorrerá o alto barulho. Às sete da manhã foi a primeira vez do dia em que batiam na porta do seu quarto para levantar, logo às oito e vinte sentiu as vibrações do seu celular tocar pela sétima vez foi a segunda explosão seguida da terceira. Três horas depois quando o horário de sua irmã chegar em casa para fazer o almoço a casa dos Sawada teve três longos estrondos fortes o suficiente para abalar a estante de livros do seu quarto. E no momento, à uma hora da tarde a sétima explosão foi demais para ela, não queria brigar com a senhora Sawada, ela era uma boa pessoa pelo o que se relembra mesmo sendo uma lembrança longínqua e vaga.

Os domingos todos seus parentes saiam de casa para qualquer lugar que fosse longe dali e daquela aura pesada digna de filme de horror, Ame odiava sair de casa, desde o acidente e da parada aparição repentina dos palcos.

Sair na rua virou uma merda com os moradores de Namimori a parando perguntando sobre uma possível volta aos palcos musicais, a garota de sentia desconfortável em falar do assusto mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Bufou raivosa chutando a quina da cama com força para então chorar e rolar no chão de dor, bagunçando os cabelos com a mão procurando pelo quarto a escova desaparecida já há duas semanas. Estremeceu no momento que abriu seu guarda roupa e viu o seu reflexo no espelho, sua aparência também se tornou decrépita. Puxou uma das poucas roupas que combinam e se vestiu, abriu a porta do quarto para correr em direção ao banheiro limpar o rosto da oleosidade e achar uma escova.

Estando pronta e um pouco apresentável estava a poucos passos do portão da frente, o primeiro passo seria decisivo... Takanohara tinha as palmas das mãos suadas e pernas trêmulas, tonta com o sol forte pensou em desistir de tudo aquilo. Nana nem deveria se lembrar de quem ela era, assim como a maioria da população deve ter se esquecido, não é? O primeiro passo foi difícil achou que seu coração fosse pular para fora da boca e morrer em seguida, a mão trêmula com as antigas e finas cicatrizes quase desistiu de puxar o portão e mal percebeu como passou pelo de sua vizinha.

Já em frente da porta dos Sawada prestes a bater tomou um susto ao ter um corpo grande e bronzeado batendo no seu, um grito fino e vergonhoso saiu da sua boca. Com bochechas coradas e coração nervoso esperava um impacto duro com a calçada dos Sawada, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um par de olhos castanho claro curiosos e o vento leve batendo nos fios escuros. Todo seu nervosismo sumiu e deu lugar a calmaria.

Yamamoto Takeshi teve seu coração batendo em disparada ao olhar para a moça em seus braços, um rubor se apossou de sua face com o mundo paralisando ao seu redor. Esquecendo que deveria ir para casa o mais rápido possível para ajudar seu pai no final do expediente, piscou aturdido abrindo um sorriso torto para a garota.

—Yamamoto Takeshi. —Se apresentou gaguejando.

—Takanohara Ame. —Piscou os olhos dando um sorriso brilhante em muito tempo.

Agora quando ouvia explosões na casa de Sawada, Ame corria para tocar sua campainha e se encontrar com Tsunayoshi e seus amigos com um brilhante sorriso no rosto, ou melhor dizendo, corria para se encontrar com aquela pessoa calmante que trazia um sentimento tão aconchegante no peito. Takeshi ria mais fácil, com o rosto em uma nova coloração toda vez que via Ame ou quando ela sentava tão perto de si quase tocando seus cotovelos.

Takanohara Ame queria saber como voltou para a escola e a tocar piano depois disso.

Yamamoto Takeshi tentava entender do porquê de seu coração bater tão furioso.

Takanohara Ame entendia parcialmente de onde vinha aquela alegria calmante repentina.

Yamamoto Takeshi queria saber como teve coragem de se ajoelhar perante a uma família tão grande como a de Ame.

Takanohara Ame, anos depois ainda tentava entender como virou Yamamoto Ame.


End file.
